


One, Another

by LA_Dmitri



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I just wanted to, M/M, it's just fluff, it's nothing but cute domestic boyfriends being cute and domestic, there's no real reason for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LA_Dmitri/pseuds/LA_Dmitri
Summary: Eddie Brock is no longer just a man. He's a man with an other; his love, his darling, his regular pain in the ass symbiote. Before, life was just life. Now, he's learned to live with another inhabiting his body, and doesn't mind the changes it brings, (despite all his complaints.)





	One, Another

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? Literally because I can. Enjoy.

Eddie Brock’s apartment is a fucking mess. 

Venom is the first to notice. 

“It smells in here,” 

“Shush.” 

“We will eat that trash if you don’t do something about it.”

“Hush.” 

“We will give us a sickness. We will give us samenolla.” 

“ _ Venom _ . Be quiet.” 

The voice recedes into Eddie’s mind, echoing and cacophonous within the confines of his skull. 

_ Clean up the apartment, Eddie.  _

Eddie responds by placing the pen that’d been scratching notes onto a legal pad in between his lips. He pointedly turns what he can muster of his attention to the subtle glow of his outdated laptop, fingers eagerly lapping at the keys. 

Every keystroke earns Eddie slithering tendrils prodding at his ribs, his hips, and his shoulders. Venom hisses quietly as Eddie hardly acknowledges the needling.  

_ Eddie. Pay attention to us _ . 

Eddie bites back a smile. He’s probably toying with Venom at this point, but these deadlines aren’t going to meet themselves. 

Firmly out of patience, Eddie spits the pen out. It clatters defiantly against the scuffed flooring.

His own action is met with an exasperated, “really?” 

Venom slithers into Eddie’s foresight, blocking his view of the screen. A singular hand places itself against the solid form of Venom’s face, and pushes. Venom bites Eddie’s hand. 

“Dude!” 

“We were asking for it, Eddie.” 

Eddie’s eyes roll until they fall onto the white slits boring into him. “Okay, you annoying ass paras--” 

Venom hisses again. 

“--symbiote. Annoying ass symbiote. What do you want?”

“We need to take out the trash.” 

“That it?”

“And clean up the apartment.” 

“Venom,” Eddie says, gesturing to the mess of papers, empty coffee cups, and manilla folders strewn about his countertop. “I have so much work to do right now. I can’t clean the apartment.” 

“We find the trash stink disgusting.” 

“ _ You _ ,” Eddie interrupts. “You find the trash stink annoying.” 

“I am we, and so are you.  _ We  _ find the trash stink  _ disgusting _ .” 

“Well  _ we  _ can take care of it later. Now move your head, please.” 

Venom doesn’t move. 

“Venom. Oh, for Christ’s sake.  _ Vee _ . Venom. Honey. Love. Darling.”

Venom remains firmly in place, staring. Eddie groans.

“To the owner of my ass and regular pain in it; please, for the love of all that is good,  _ move _ .” 

A set of glistening teeth pull into a grimace. 

Eddie sighs, defeated. “Trash?” 

“Trash.” 

 

「 . . . 」

 

By the time the trash is taken care of, Venom has made it clear to Eddie the rest of the unbridled chaos in their living space is entirely unacceptable. 

Venom is pointing out every stray sock, every dirty dish, and every bit of dust that has collected on the window sills. They’re complaining so loudly in Eddie’s ear, it nearly deafens them both. 

“Venom, I know the apartment is a shithole right now, but my deadlines.” 

_ We’re going to be a  _ dead _ line.  _

“That doesn’t even make sense! Nothing about that threat made any sense. I can’t take you seriously if you’re being dumb.” 

_ I am not being dumb! You are.  _

“I thought there was no I or you.”

You  _ are making  _ us  _ dumb _ . 

“Whatever. Look, I will make a deal with you, okay?” 

Eddie feels Venom’s interest perk from within his body. 

“I will walk to the store and buy you an entire chocolate bar if you let me finish my work.” 

Venom’s silence is palpable. Eddie sighs. 

“I’ll buy you one of those really nice ones.” 

Still, there is no reply. Just tactile interest, like a cat with a cocked head and wide eyes. 

“Two really nice ones. And tater tots. Chocolate sauce. Chocolate milk. Hot chocolate.” 

Venom wraps around Eddie’s spine and writhes with life. Yet, they say nothing. 

Eddie breathes and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Okay, fuck! I give. What do you want?” 

_ Us. _

“What?” 

More urgently, Venom whispers,  _ us _ . 

“Stop being weird, Venom.” 

_ Nothing weird. Except the dirty laundry on the sofa.  _

“Har dee har.” 

_ Do our work, Eddie.  _

“Oh, really?  _ Now  _ you’re going to stop being a pain?” 

_ Do our work before we change our mind and find a face to eat.  _

Eddie makes his way back to his work space. He sits down, feeling Venom settle into the fibres of his being. The sensation still makes his skin crawl, but it’s less noticeable these days. He sighs for, what seems like, the thousandth time this evening. 

“I can’t believe you’re giving up that easy,” Eddie quips, reaching down for his pen. 

A hand, all sinew and alien viscera, meet him halfway; pen offered like a tithe. 

“What, is this a peace offering?” 

_ N _ o. 

“What made you decide to be nice then? No way it’s your sparkling personality and a newfound sense of giving.” 

_ Nothing like that. Human concepts. Silly things.  _

“Yeah, wouldn’t dream of you being human.” 

Silence falls over the room and inside of Eddie. 

“So, uh, that’s it then?” 

_ Nothing for now. Do our work, Eddie.  _

The wriggling, gooey feeling passes like a thick fog dissolving into thin air. Venom is quiet and unobstructive somewhere deep within their shared body. They vibrate at small intervals, mimicking a second heartbeat behind Eddie’s sternum. 

Eddie breathes contently, and settles in. His work awaits. 

 

「 . . . 」

 

It’s three a.m. when a car horn jerks Eddie awake. 

He starts, nearly falling off of his stool. Venom grins at him. 

“We are awake,” they hum, delighted. 

“Mrph,” Eddie responds, wiping drool from the corner of his mouth. 

Eddie blinks against the darkness, watching as Venom’s tangible form drifts across the countertops; back and forth in front of their host. It’s as if they’re dancing. 

“We are happy to see us, Eddie.” 

Eddie yawns. “You too, love.”

“To the bed,” Venom urges. “We will move to the bed.” 

A hand ruffles brown tufts of hair sticking up in odd directions. 

“No. No, no. I fell asleep. I gotta, you know,” Eddie gestures vaguely at his computer. “Write. Do my journalistic duty to expose the crooks. Do the words. Yeah.” 

“We are tired, Eddie. We need sleep.” 

“No, no, and I said no. Coffee. I’ll drink coffee. Stay awake.” 

Venom pulls themself free from the limitations of Eddie’s material form. They remain connected at the pelvis, sprouting from the soft curves of human hips and creating a fork in their physicality. 

They produce arms, which wrap tightly around Eddie. 

“We need sleep.” 

Eddie leans into the undulating torso. A deep, contented sigh cascades over his mouth. 

“This is cheating, you know. You can’t just wrap a man up like this and expect him to fight back.” 

“We are only doing what is best for us, Eddie.” 

Eddie doesn’t want to give in so easily, but he feels his strength waning. His urge to resist the symbiote is hardly existent. 

_ As if it were existent at all _ , Venom adds. 

“Will you get out of my head!” 

_ Never out of our head, Eddie. Always here. Always love you.  _

“Yeah, well, I love you too.” 

Venom nudges Eddie gently. 

“Right, right, right. Off to bed, I guess.” 

A small twinge of anxiety sparks in the back of Eddie’s mind. He chews in the inside of his cheek and looks longingly towards his laptop. 

Venom slithers into his thoughts. They writhe and twist around the feeling while opalescent eyes bore into the object of their undivided affection. 

_ Eddie, are we okay? _

“Yeah, bud, it’s just that I didn’t get a chance to finish my work.” 

An erratic beat of Eddie’s heart causes Venom to constrict around their host. They squeeze, hugging their shared being together at a molecular level. 

_ We are safe, Eddie _ . 

“I know we are, love. That’s just anxiety. Happens sometimes.” 

_ We should sleep. It will put the anxiety away.  _

Eddie smiles, leaning into the embrace. Sometimes,  _ often _ , he’s thankful there’s a secondary voice in his head. He’s thankful for the quelling of his overactive and depressed mind. Lord knows he had little control over the darkness in his thoughts until an even darker darkness came and consumed what lingered in his cortex.

The anxiety doesn’t pass, but it begins to fade. Instead of a chorus, a single voice sings in the quiet place in Eddie’s mind. Venom wants to hiss at it. 

They, instead, usher Eddie towards the bedroom. 

“It is time for us to sleep, Eddie. Our mind cannot function well when we are not rested properly.” 

“That’s what coffee’s for though.” 

Venom makes a sound of disagreement. Eddie laughs. 

They make it to the bedroom, and Eddie tumbles into bed. He doesn’t bother with the blankets, instead, settling in with a tired breath. Venom notes that his daytime clothing has yet to be removed, but says nothing. 

Instead, Venom settles into Eddie. A soft thrumming ebbs just beneath Eddie’s skin. 

Eddie lays a hand on his chest and whistles. Tendrils curl over his wrist and knot in between every available space that Eddie’s hand offers. Every bit of skin is enveloped by alien tissue, connecting their bodies; within and without. 

“They say that if you fall asleep holding hands with someone, you’ll have the same dreams as they do.” 

_ We don’t sleep, Eddie. But we do share dreams.  _

Eddie chuckles tiredly. “That makes no sense.” 

_ Yes, it does.  _

“Whatever.”

Silence falls over the room. Tangled together, Eddie clocks out for the night. 

Venom smiles within. 

_ Always love you, Eddie.  _

 

「 . . . 」

 

It’s six a.m. when Eddie jolts awake for a second time. 

He’s covered in sweat, gasping for breath, clutching at his sheets and clothing for dear life. His heart thrums in his chest. 

“Eddie?” 

Eddie blinks, notices Venom leaning over him. He’s fleshed out, rather than taking his usual form of a floating mouth and eyes. 

Eddie reaches up, grabbing at Venom’s face. His hands shake. 

“Eddie? Where is the danger?” 

A breath that’d been rattling around his lungs passes over Eddie’s lips. He squeezes Venom’s face a little, just to make sure he’s real. 

His heart doesn’t stop, and his stomach is dropping through the bed and directly into Hell. 

Venom’s eyes narrow with concern.“Eddie? Are we okay?” 

Eddie manages to nod. He lowers his arms, draping one over his eyes. 

Venom watches as Eddie’s lower lip quivers. 

“Where is there danger, Eddie?” 

“Nowhere, bud,” Eddie chokes out. He taking sharp, short breaths. 

Venom nudges at his arm, trying to get a look at Eddie’s face. 

“Why are we leaking, Eddie? Are we broken?” 

Eddie can’t help it. He laughs. It’s a shaky sound, but it exits him suddenly, jubilantly. 

“Those are tears, love. Humans do that sometimes. They cry.” 

_ Sad, Eddie?  _

“No, love,” Eddie breathes. “I’m okay. Let’s just go back to sleep, okay?” 

_ Can’t sleep if we are feeling there is danger. What’s wrong?  _

“It’s a long story. Let’s just sleep.” 

_ We don’t sleep. We have time to listen.  _

Eddie sighs. He can tell he’s not wiggling his way out of this one. 

“I had a nightmare, Venom. It’s okay. It happens sometimes.”

_ Eddie dreamt of things that scare us. Why? _

“I dunno, I can’t control my dreams.” 

There’s a long moment of silence that passes between the two of them. It lingers in their shared form, and it permeates the air around them. 

Sweat drips down Eddie’s head. He takes a deep breath. 

_ Tell us, Eddie. Please?  _

“I, uh, ahem,” Eddie swallows thickly. “I didn’t have a great childhood because of my dad. He put some of his stuff on me and it became my stuff. And this stuff still kind of bothers me to this day.” 

_ We are not at fault, Eddie.  _

“Jeez, Venom, I thought you wanted me to tell you the story.” 

_ Sorry. Hard to hear over our loud thoughts.  _

“Yeah.” 

Another quiet moment falls over the room, and them. Venom slips back into Eddie’s skin, and hugs him from the inside out. Alien viscera works its way between Eddie’s fingers, still gripping the sheets and his clothing. 

Venom is holding both of Eddie’s hands, and vibrating comfortingly deep inside of their body. 

“Look, Venom, I don’t mean to startle you with this. I promise it doesn’t happen all the time. Stress just brings it out in me. I wish I could help it, but I can’t.” 

_ We do not have to explain ourself, Eddie. We understand.  _

“Thank you.” 

_ We love us, Eddie. We protect us, Eddie.  _

“I know.” 

_ What do we need?  _

Eddie chuckles. “More sleep, probably.” 

Venom tightens his hold on Eddie’s hands. Eddie gives a small squeeze back. 

“Just a man and his symbiote,” 

_ Always together, Eddie.  _

“Always together, Vee.” 

Outside, cars speed through the alleyway behind Eddie’s apartment. The sound provides him with an odd form of comfort, and he sighs, sinking into his bed. His heart begins to slow. 

_ We are comfortable?  _

“We are, bud.” 

_ We will sleep again?  _

“Yes to that too.” 

_ We are safe.  _

“Yes, Venom, we are. I’m going back to sleep now, okay?” 

_ Yes, Eddie.  _

“Alright.” 

While not as instant as the first time, eventually, Eddie drifts off to sleep. Venom watches his mind, hones in on his dreams. He promises to them that he won’t let anything hurt Eddie; not even in his sleep. 

 

「 . . . 」

 

Eddie doesn’t wake up again until the sun is on its way down. 

He wants to feel bad about it, but waking up feeling refreshed is not a luxury he gets to enjoy very often. He puts away the guilt, and revels in the weight of good sleep pressing him into the mattress. 

_ Good morning, Eddie.  _

“Probably not morning,” Eddie slurs, his voice still thick with sleep. 

_ Hungry.  _

As if on cue, Eddie’s stomach gurgles in protest of its empty state. 

_ Eat?  _

Eddie sighs, rolls over, and buries his face into the pillows. 

“In a minute, love.” 

His body makes a pitiful noise, and Eddie can’t tell if it was his stomach or Venom. 

_ Eat, Eddie.  _

“Yeah, yeah, I got it. Food is important, but so is sleep.” 

_ We have slept for many hours, Eddie.  _

“I know, and it’s good shit. I want a little more.”

Venom wriggles through their shared body; crawling through Eddie’s legs, writhing through their torso, and burying his essence into the crook of Eddie’s neck. 

They emerge as a head, and roll a tongue, thick and viscous, over Eddie’s throat and up his face. 

Eddie nearly bolts out of bed. He falls into a graceless ballet, all legs and arms but no balance. He’s flailing and trying to regain himself all at once. 

Venom makes a sound in Eddie’s ears that sounds like laughter. 

“Really?!” 

_ We need to eat, Eddie. Only way to get you up.  _

“No, there are definitely other ways that work, excuse you.” 

Venom sinks back into Eddie, thrumming with vitality. Adoration. 

Eddie can’t stay mad. He smiles, and sits up. 

“Okay, okay. You got me. What do you want for breakfast?” 

Venom hisses, gleefully. 

_ We want tater tots.  _

“For breakfast?” 

_ It is  _ our  _ turn to pick, Eddie. We promised.  _

Eddie pats his own shoulder where he feels Venom souring. There’s an amused look glittering on his face, as if his laughter had gotten lost on the way to his mouth and bubbled up elsewhere instead. 

“I did promise that, you’re right. So, breakfast then?” 

_ Yes, Eddie. We eat.  _

Eddie can’t wipe the smile off of his face. He thinks about his unfinished work, he thinks about Anne, he thinks about the  _ Life Foundation  _ and the nightmares it brought on. But none of it, none of it really dampens his happiness. 

Because at the end of the day, Eddie is not just one. 

And he’s okay with tater tots for breakfast if it suits his other all the same. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are probably a million other works like this already here, with more detail, etc. But I need to bring attention to the fact that Venom was the romcom of the year, and my gay ass was living for it from start to end. I don't write much about film, but sometimes, something just really gets you, right in the grundle.


End file.
